Talk:Shizune
Death Why do my posts get deleted? She's dead. It's confirmed in the latest chapter. :Wait until the chapter is released on a place where other users can read it. Jacce 20:36, 17 December 2008 (UTC) She may not have diedShadowShukaku 20:39, 17 December 2008 (UTC) :And the real kicker: Even if it's released, we can't be 100% she's dead or not. As of now, we have no full truth that Soul Removal actually kills its victims. What a twist.--TheUltimate3 21:24, 17 December 2008 (UTC) It is a possibility that this "swearing" idiot probably understands japanese and read the next chapter in Japanese. But you have to ask this F-Worded twister. --Rasengan888 21:28, 17 December 2008 (UTC) I'm an idiot for using the F word. And, it's obvious it does kill. It doesn't take a genius to see she's dead. Otherwise they would have attacked human Pain. removing a soul=death :*1) Yes, you are an idiot for using the f word. *2) We can never be sure about anything anymore. That luxury was thrown out the window a long time ago. *3) We wait for the chapter to be released to the general public (which is normally recognized by this Wiki as Thursday-Friday)--TheUltimate3 01:41, 18 December 2008 (UTC) While it is possible she may have died, there has been no confirmed statement on her condition. Until such evidence is provided, her status will remain unknown for now. It isn't our place to make assumptions when we have limited evidence on the situation. And please don't swear, it leads to dead chickens :P Horyo 07:56, 19 December 2008 (UTC) Maybe she is just comatose, like Ichigo's body when he enters shinigami-form? The first guy was drooling. Anyway, if she is dead, it sure was a crappy was of killing a character as important as Shizune. She deserved more.--Zero Fenir 20:02, 2 January 2009 (UTC) :You said it. After all that she really deserves better. I think Kishimoto does have something against women now.Horyo 06:21, 17 January 2009 (UTC) ::Kishimoto kills of a minor character like Shizune and you prejudge him to have something against women? Kishimoto already killed off Jiraya, how does killing off someone as minor as Shizune compare to that? Anyways, this is not the place to start discussions like this. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Feb 11, 2009 @ 17:34 (UTC) I really did like Shizune too even though she was a minor character :Read the Manga Chapter 449. Shizune and the other villagers that died during Pain's invasion at Konoha were revived by Nagato by using his technique. I can't remember what, but it is confirmed that Shizune did die but was revived again by Nagato. (talk) 10:00, 29 May 2009 (UTC)Anonymous ::Yes i read every new chapter that comes out he used Gedo Rinne Tensei which revives dead souls but he sacrificed himself to revive everyone else. It was kinda sad becouse he was a good guy once Naruto met up with him and if he was alive and in Konoha, Konoha will be the most powerful Village. With the Byakugan, Rinnegan and 9 tailed fox.Kyuubinaruto123 (talk) 11:14, 29 May 2009 (UTC) My two cents She might be under a genjutsu.We don't know fully what Soul Removal does,it could be Genjutsu. GohanRULEZ 00:28, 29 January 2009 (UTC) OK it said it Shizune is dead! http://www.narutocentral.com/manga.php?s=naruto&c=435&p=10 NO She is not dead read 449 chapter and see. Kyuubinaruto123 (talk) 11:09, 29 May 2009 (UTC) Probably not dead when naruto began to fight pain he asked tsunade about kakashi. he said that in sage mode, he can feel other people's chakra with natural energy he said he could feel everyone elses but kakashis. this is proof that shizune may not be dead but probably under genjutsu. LOOK HERE By JohnnyB317 Friday Feb 13, 2009 :He also shouldn't have been able to feel Team Guy's chakra, yet he didn't ask about them. He didn't feel plenty of people's chakra, he just didn't care about them enough to ask Tsunade about them. Him not asking about Shizune says absolutely nothing. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 21:45, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Johnny may actually be right! Of course it is just specualtion, but it can be presumed that he did feel shizunes, as Naruto was probably referring to he can feel chakra of everyone alive WITHTIN THE VILLAGE. And now that the soul removing Pain is dead, it may be possible that the souls may return. Plus, we dont have much info about the FULL EXTENT of the soul removing jutsu. For all we know, it cud have just put people in a catitonic state, where u cant sense any life or chakra, unless u can fell natural life energy itself like Naruto did! So there may be a stong possibitly that she is alive, but still, it is specualtion until then. AMTNinja 20:24, 20 February 2009 (UTC) :We cannot use Naruto's chakra sensing as proof of Shizune being alive. He didn't feel literally everyone who lives in the village. He couldn't have felt Guy, Neji, Lee, Hiashi, Hanabi, or Tenten, nor any of the other people away or on missions. He probably just searched for those people he cares about most and noticed Kakashi missing. He's not close enough to Shizune for her presence to be one of his first priorities. :I'd put Ino's accepting that she's dead above Naruto's lack of missing her. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 20:37, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Well, even so you can't say Naruto doesn't care about Shizune! Besides, just because there not very close doesn't mean he wouldn't sense her. For example, he's not very close to Ino, Inoichi, Shino, Kiba etc. but he sensed they were ok. So we can't ignore Naruto's chakra/life sensing power for references. And if I recall, there have been plenty of times when some people thought they were dead, but they really weren't or they ended up coming back soon after. So for now, I say we just keep watching out for more info until then! AMTNinja 19:39, 21 February 2009 (UTC) :You don't understand what I'm saying. I never said he didn't care about her. I said that he simply didn't have the time to ask about everyone he didn't sense in the village, so he only asked about the one he cared about most: Kakashi. :If he had asked Tsunade "I don't sense Kakashi, Guy, Lee, Neji, Tenten, Hiashi, Hanabi, Random guy that was killed by Konan 1, Random guy that was killed by Pain, Random guy that was killed by Konan 2, et cetera, et cetera" and then failed to mention Shizune, then you could use it as proof of her not being dead. Since he didn't, this isn't proof. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 20:42, 21 February 2009 (UTC) yes, "If"! That's the key word! What IF Naruto had already sensed Shizune was alive? What IF the Soul Removal Jutsu does not kill per se? What IF Naruto chakra sensing really did sense everyone within the village only that he knows? We can NEVER be to sure about deaths in Naruto anymore! And as for proof, well there's still not enough info or reliable sources to say for sure that Shizune, or all the others are dead. Maybe during the war, Tsunade and others examine all the victims of the soul removal and find that they're not actually dead. We don't know for sure what will happen! So like I said, let's just wait until some more info comes out. AMTNinja 17:23, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Yeah MABY the 3rd isnt dead he is just baried alive and is using some kind a jutsu to give him oxagen! quote: We can NEVER be to sure about deaths in Naruto anymore! Vegerot 17:41, 22 February 2009 (UTC) I agree we can not be sure if she is dead, her soul as been removed I think it could be put back.--Jonney 19:00, 22 February 2009 (UTC)jsr :All speculation aside, though, Shizune was stated to be dead. Shikamaru, Ino, the fathers, and the ANBU all agreed Shizune was dead. For all intents and purposes and whatever may happen in the future, right now, Shizune is dead. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 19:34, 22 February 2009 (UTC) ::Though it pains me to say it, as I always liked her character, she is dead. She was confirmed dead. If through some sort of awesome mysitc Ninja power, she comes back then she's not dead. However, she's dead. Get over it.--20:28, 22 February 2009 (UTC) for now, anyway... AMTNinja 19:15, 26 February 2009 (UTC) well not dead anymore brought back to life by Nagato. Same for everyone else including Kakashi and all the villagers that died whoever created this page please change the fact that she is dead,koz she has been brought back to life by Nagato.Saiyan16 (talk) 08:24, 29 May 2009 (UTC) Missing Info I do not see Shizune's like and dislike when it comes to fodd anywhere on the net not even in translated databooks. Can someone tell me what is Shizune's Favorite and Hated food? Saimaroimaru (talk) 21:34, 11 April 2009 (UTC) :If it's not stated in the databooks then it's not known and asking here despite this not being a forum won't change anything. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) May 30, 2009 @ 00:24 (UTC) Multi Shadow Clone Tech Why did you remove multiple shadow clone technqiue? She uses it while transformed as tsunade trying to hide the suitcase of her debts from naruto. (talk) 01:10, 13 June 2009 (UTC) :She used the Shadow Clone Technique during that arc. Naruto and Kakashi are the only shinobi that can perform the Multiple Shadow Clone Technique. --Silver Ninja (Talk) 02:39, 13 June 2009 (UTC) Sorry to burst your bubble like this, but you're being assuming. Naruto and Kakashi are the only shinobi SHOWN to have performed MSCT. [[User:BlazeUchiha|'BlazeUchiha']] 17:55, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Shizune's age Is Shizune's age according to the databooks?Because in some episodes(e.g. ep 200)she referred to Might Guy as "sempai" which is used to address seniors.But here Shizune's age is 31 compared to Guy being younger at 29-30.Saiyan16 (talk) 06:41, 21 June 2009 (UTC) :Yes, the databooks state that Shizune is a year older than Guy. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 13:46, 21 June 2009 (UTC) hello Why isnt she in naruto shippuden clash of ninja revolution game? why why does it not say tonton is her partner onher info?-- (talk) 22:57, March 3, 2010 (UTC) *Because it's not, it's Tsunade's pet. Omnibender - Talk - 22:59, March 3, 2010 (UTC) but they fite toggether-- (talk) 12:18, March 4, 2010 (UTC) :they only fight together in games because the developers are too lazy to give her signature special moves. And even though they do fight together, she still takes care of tonton, which belongs to tsunade.--Shelldone (talk) 11:22, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Last Name...? Can someone tell me if Shizune's last name is discovered? --Princess Libra (talk) 14:40, April 13, 2010 (UTC)Princess Libra :Yeah, it was lying in a chest, buried under a rock in the third cave to the right of the mountains just over the horizon, where the unicorns live and færies dance their magical dances. :No, we don't know if what her last name is or if she even has one. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 15:13, April 13, 2010 (UTC) ::Kinda harsh there man...but he is correct, we don't what her last name is, or if she even has one.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 15:18, April 13, 2010 (UTC) :If it was discovered it would definitely be on here... just dont worry about it.Shelldone (talk) 05:59, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Could it be Kato like her uncle?--Hockey Machete (talk) 01:30, March 5, 2011 (UTC) :It's possible, but not necessarily that one. For all we know, Dan is a maternal uncle, and Shizune's last name (again, if she has one) is the one she inherited from her father. Omnibender - Talk - 01:33, March 5, 2011 (UTC) ::I have an uncle with a different last name than I - just syain'. '' ~ Fmakck© → Talk → ~'' 01:35, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Chakra Sword: Great Cross Slash In the video games she uses Chakra Sword: Great Cross Slash right? Why don't we add Chakra Sword: Great Cross Slash into her jutsu? At least give explanation "game only" :Video game jutsu aren't listed in character infoboxes. This because for characters like Naruto, there'd be dozens of additional entries for an already long list. ''~SnapperT '' 17:50, July 19, 2010 (UTC) shizune's squad? was she in a squad with guy and asuma? :For all we know they're just friends.--Cerez365™☺ 13:47, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Quote I found a nice quote of Shizune when they met Orochimaru. By the way, * "Tsunade-sama! You shouldn't trust them! Your little brother and my uncle don't wish for that! Their wish... More importantly, your wish... Did you forget them?!" * "I know what you feel... You're like this now, but you still... Please wake up!" These words were said by Shizune simultaneously, well I can't decide myself if I will merge it.. which is better, to merge it or to separate it, like that. --NejiLoverr26 (Il anime) 11:20, May 22, 2011 (UTC) :Please.. I need your thoughts here... --NejiLoverr26 (Il anime) 04:36, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Katō Dan Katō, tio da Shizune, se o Dan tem o sobrenome Katō, Shizune também deveria ter não é mesmo? Deveria colocar Katō Shizune no Infobox. (Dan Katō, Shizune's uncle, Dan has the surname Katō, Shizune too should not it? Katō Shizune should put the infobox.) Samemaru (talk) 22:58, September 1, 2011 (UTC) See a couple sections above. You know, you should really try digging a bit more before asking such questions. Just because that's her uncle's last name, it doesn't mean it's hers. Dan could be her uncle through a sister, meaning Shizune would get her father's family name, not Katō. It's also not a very hard conclusion to reach. Omnibender - Talk - 23:02, September 1, 2011 (UTC) :Actually Dan is her maternal uncle, so that means Shizune's last name wouldn't be Katō.--Cerez365™ 23:07, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Shizune google search. Just pointing out that when you google search Shizune and read the naruto wiki link its saids under the link: "is a jōnin-level kunoichi of Konohagakure, a talented medical-nin, as well as the Fifth Hokage's ass." I guess it was abbreviating assistant but it is still funny. I thought the article got vandalized at first.Umishiru (talk) 08:07, November 27, 2011 (UTC) point being ? : P --Elveonora (talk) 00:11, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Tantō? In which episode die she use a Tantō? DarkoRatic (talk) 14:17, February 27, 2013 (UTC) :here.--Cerez365™ (talk) 14:27, February 27, 2013 (UTC) Sleeves In the appearance section it says Shizune now wears shorter sleeves during the 4th Great Shinobi War. However in the picture when all the shinobi show up to help Naruto, Kakashi, Guy, and Bee, she has long sleeves. -- (talk) 00:58, March 22, 2013 (UTC)Guest KB user Somebody removed the jutsu from her info box.--Reliops (talk) 11:02, May 8, 2013 (UTC)Reliops :She's listed as a user. It happens sometimes.--Cerez365™ (talk) 11:04, May 8, 2013 (UTC) Tsunade Could anyone find me the chapter where it was said that she left Konoha with Tsunade and all that? Basically the source for this: "Some time after her uncle's death, Tsunade, his lover, left Konoha and Shizune went with Tsunade as her attendant and apprentice." Seelentau 愛議 21:42, October 2, 2013 (UTC) :Dunno, but has been there since ever, or even longer.--Elveonora (talk) 23:21, October 2, 2013 (UTC) ::Probably some chapter around the time Naruto and Jiraiya went to fetch her. Omnibender - Talk - 23:55, October 2, 2013 (UTC) Yang Release? Where does this come from? Norleon (talk) 13:44, November 16, 2014 (UTC)